


【攝兵攝】〈九月壽星的他們〉

by faline23004



Series: A3！短篇 [16]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 07:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20503142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faline23004/pseuds/faline23004
Summary: ＊請注意：文中出現之桌遊名稱與實際出版現存之桌遊無任何關係，本文亦無業配，僅為角色設定考量而選取名稱參考之用，請勿論戰＊算是稍微提早的2019攝津萬里、兵頭十座生日賀文





	【攝兵攝】〈九月壽星的他們〉

**Author's Note:**

> ＊請注意：文中出現之桌遊名稱與實際出版現存之桌遊無任何關係，本文亦無業配，僅為角色設定考量而選取名稱參考之用，請勿論戰  
＊算是稍微提早的2019攝津萬里、兵頭十座生日賀文

同一個月份出生的萬里與十座，雖然不是秋組裡年紀最小的，但某些行為依然堪稱是組內的小寶寶。  
除了整個滿開一同準備的派對之外，其他組別為成員慶生時，多是將慶生的人員單一排除、創個LIME小群組，唯有秋組，一次將兩個九月份的壽星排除在外，剩餘的人一同商量――原因無他，為萬里準備時十座雖會配合但在對話視窗裡卻會一聲不吭，而為十座籌畫時萬里肯定要嘮嘮叨叨囉嗦半天，血淚的教訓一次就足以讓講求效率的左京為了省事而將兩人一併擱置另外處理。  
雖然去年已經採取了這樣的模式，可畢竟又過了一年，雖然嘴上仍是吵吵鬧鬧，彼此之前的感情仍是有進展的；因此在其餘人指派慶生任務下來前，兩人便已開始想自己是不是要幫對方做些什麼。  
首先行動的是十座。他想著萬里總是什麼都要和自己爭個輸贏、又挺喜歡和滿開其他人一起玩電玩去唱歌或逛街購物，便去買了一些桌遊，當然因為他自己也是壽星，購置的桌遊名稱皆是《冰淇淋快手》、《甜點大胃王》、《糖果王國》、《奶油還是派》等，除了《貓貓食堂》勉強與眾人的喜好稍微掛得上邊外，其他滿滿可以見得他自己的私心；不僅不考慮萬里的才智應該要玩一些更高難度的挑戰遊戲之外，更是想著放在共用的房間裡自己看著也開心、對方收著則添堵的心情，總歸善意的慶生是一回事，偶爾的打鬧仍舊是相處的必要手段。  
較遲一些想起自己與死對頭生日將近的萬里，則是上網搜尋了近日ins上最熱門的餡蜜店面，假借與夏組的一成和幸一同募集按讚數以及參考店面設計的名義，品嚐了他本人並不是相當喜歡的甜食。要吃甜食的話，萬里倒是只想吃臣和自己手作的，不僅口味有保證也能確保內容原物料不會過於詭異；可考慮到那張凶神惡煞的面容到店面肯定會嚇壞服務員小姐，他只得委屈自己來一趟，仔細的記住味道後回老家實驗――後來萬里沒少後悔未能順帶約臣一起出來，導致他還又多前往了兩趟才品嚐出正確的味道；可有著店售的口味，萬里志得意滿的相信他肯定能讓兵頭對自己的慶生禮物甘拜下風。  
由於九月眾人正忙、剛結束周年慶賀活動，後續的收拾以及新公演的籌畫要同時進行，大夥兒徵求了兩位壽星的意願後便將慶生活動合併在兩人生日中間的那一週辦理，當然為了補償會辦得格外盛大。秋組以組別名義贈送給萬里的是一套戲劇研究的書籍，給十座的則是甜點吃到飽餐券十張、外加可隨時徵召秋組任何一人陪同前往的福利，其他組別也紛紛獻上賀禮與各自的祝福。在臣送上兩人各自專屬的大蛋糕、眾人一同高唱祝福前，萬里搶先拿出了包裝精美的自製餡蜜，故作一副吊兒郎當的樣子、滿不在乎的遞到了十座眼前。  
「欸兵頭，生日快樂。」  
「噢噢，這是萬醬那時候跟我和小幸一起去的餡蜜店的外帶嗎？」  
「不，」臣湊近瞧了一眼，「看上面紅豆裝飾的擺法，應該是萬里自製的吧？」  
相較於對萬里的稱讚，對於臣一眼就能辨別手法的驚呼反而更多，萬里雖然不至於感到鬱悶，但對於一心一意只盯著餡蜜的十座有些無語；好在太一小小聲地提醒了十座除了餡蜜還有蛋糕可以吃呢，這才把十座的魂喚了回來。就在萬里以為對方打算直接吹熄蛋糕上的蠟燭時，十座走到了一旁抱出了一疊高高的盒子、直接塞到萬里的手裡，還差點讓紙盒的邊角戳到他的鼻子。  
「喂兵頭！」  
「生日快樂，送你的。」  
就在萬里因為份量而感到些許愧疚、抱歉自己準備不足時，一旁的希特隆倒是極度煞風景的念出了一連串錯誤的桌遊名稱。「哇，是椋想玩的『喵喵食堂啊』！還有『冰淇淋快說』、『甜點大威望』跟『奶油還是牌』！」  
一旁的綴還來不及無奈的指正，無視謬誤專心聽懂了甜點部分的萬里直接把桌遊往一旁的椅子上一扔，雙手就要去撈一把蛋糕上的奶油抹上十座的脖子順帶掐住對方表達憤怒，哪知道臣動作比他更快的阻攔了他、面露不悅的說：「不可以浪費食物。」  
「對啊，你餡蜜可只做了一人份，蛋糕可是大家下午的點心啊！」  
「如果不喜歡伏見的料理，你的那一份就直接徵收了吧。」  
看著大家七嘴八舌、落井下石，而罪魁禍首又在一旁事不關己的開始吃起了餡蜜，萬里忍不住悲憤地喊道：「有沒有人記得我也還是壽星啊！」


End file.
